


Lost and Found

by Blandings13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blandings13/pseuds/Blandings13
Summary: Remus disappears for a few hours and Sirius finds him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

‘Where’s Moony?’ James asked Peter, opening the dormitory door and striding into the room.

‘No idea,’ Peter shrugged, the strap of his bag sliding down his shoulder. ‘I just came in myself.’

Sirius, who had followed James into the dormitory, made his way to Remus’s bed and looked around, as though hoping a signpost would pop up with Remus’s location.

‘He had a free period, didn’t he?’ James asked, this time directing the question to Sirius.

‘Yeah,’ Sirius said absently, grey eyes probing the room, scanning the shadowy corners repeatedly. His hands twitched into half-formed motions, his brain conjuring and dismissing ideas in rapid succession.

James and Sirius had been at Muggle Studies, Peter at Divination, and Remus- who was not part of either subject’s N.E.W.T. class- had a free period, which he generally spent catching up on homework in the common room or the library. The last bell had rung nearly twenty minutes ago and all lessons had ended for the day.

‘Sirius,’ James joined Sirius between the beds and placed a hand on each of Sirius’s shoulders. ‘Breathe. It’s Moony. He’s the responsible one, remember?’

Sirius met James’s eyes, deep grey smoke challenging dark hazel. Sirius’s smirk was immediate and automatic, but the corners of his lips wobbled unconvincingly. ‘Why don’t _you_ breathe, Prongs? I’m not worried. I know it’s Moony, and he never does anything like this. He’s always where you expect him to be. He never goes missing or anything. We’re his best friends and we have no idea of his whereabouts for the past couple of hours. What could go wrong? He’s just an emotionally compromised werewolf. Nothing worrying about that. Why are you looking at me that way? Maybe he’s run away or something. Maybe the squid ate him. Did we check his bed already? Maybe he…’

James rolled his eyes and looked at Sirius without speaking, his expression a mixture of derision and concern. James knew what he knew, though he would never say anything until his friends felt comfortable enough to tell him what was what.

He let Sirius continue babbling for another thirty seconds before he interrupted. Pulling out a folded piece of parchment from his robes, he said firmly, ‘Let’s just check the Map, shall we?’

‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good,’ James murmured, tapping the parchment with his wand.

Both Sirius and Peter also bent over to scan the castle and grounds, and silence reigned for a full three minutes.

‘He’s not… on here,’ Sirius said deliberately, breathing in through his nose.

‘Maybe he’s at the Shack? We deliberately didn’t plot it. I’ll get the Cloak and we can go get him.’

James wiped the Map blank and rooted around in his trunk for the Invisibility Cloak.

‘Um… don’t you two have detention with Flitwick today?’ Peter asked after a minute.

‘Merlin! I forgot about that,’ James emerged from his trunk with the Cloak.

‘I’m going to go check on Moony,’ Sirius said. ‘Prongs, you go to Flitwick’s office, make up some excuse for me.’

‘We have another thirty minutes before Flitwick. I’m coming with you, Sir...’ James began, but Sirius shook his head.

‘Moony might not be at the Shack. It may be a long time before we find him. Flitwick loves you. Just tell him I’m sick or something, he’ll lap it up. I promise I’ll find Moony.’

‘Okay,’ James agreed after a minute, moved by the quiet intensity in those grey eyes. ‘Sirius, you take the Cloak, and Peter, you can come with me. I think I can transfigure your face to pass for Sirius’s. You’re too short but I’m sure we can come up with something to satisfy Flitwick. Pity we don’t have any Polyjuice handy. We’ll just say Rosier cursed Sirius or something.’

James aimed a hopeful smile at Sirius, trying to lighten the mood. It was typical for him to make a joke to cover up his nerves, and Sirius, who knew James better than anyone, would usually answer the smile with a reassuring one of his own.

But Sirius just nodded, taking the Cloak. ‘I’ll go get Moony, Prongs. Thanks, Peter.’


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius hurried into the tunnel under the Willow, heart hammering. Where was Moony? Had something happened? Was he sick? He moved as fast as he could, bent double but almost running, not caring for the bumps and scrapes where the walls of the small tunnel rammed into his elbows.

He only slowed down once he heard the music.

The Shack had a grand piano, and over the years Remus had painstakingly taught himself how to play. It had started as a means to pass the time, he had once confessed to Sirius, as something to distract himself. He had started sitting at the piano sometime during those first two years, when he had been alone in the Shack every month, waiting for the inevitable change. Sirius still remembered Remus’s expression when he had told him this, imagining an eleven-year old boy all alone, every nerve ending braced for the pain that was to come. Remus had looked almost solemn when he had told Sirius, the knowledge of the loss of self, and the gut-wrenching fear at the loss of control, already a deep part of him. Over the years Sirius had witnessed that fear evolve- when Remus had grown accustomed to the loss of control, when he had known what to expect, his fear had been for those around him. For all those the wolf could hurt.

Sirius paused when he heard the music. Catching his breath, he allowed the relief to flow through him. Remus was okay; he was just playing the piano. The sense of calm, however, was short-lived.

The melody itself was haunting. Slow, quavering chords, reverberating in Sirius’s chest and making his throat close. Remus was hurting.

Sirius started running again. He wanted to decrease the distance between himself and Remus. He desperately wished for the tunnel to end. He wanted to see Remus, wanted to hold him. Wanted to wipe the hurt from those green eyes, the sadness that seemed to live there perpetually.

Sirius wanted to make Remus laugh, that hoarse laugh that started in the belly and deepened the ancient green eyes, transformed them into something younger, more carefree.

The tunnel finally ended. Sirius followed the music and…there he was. His back was straight, his eyes closed, and his body swayed gently to the rhythm of his wrists. Sirius’s heart broke a little.

Plastering a smile on his face, he walked over to Remus. Remus’s hands stilled and he opened his eyes, blinking, until he found Sirius.

‘Hi’, he croaked. ‘Fancy meeting you here,’ he smiled sadly at Sirius, one hand raised in welcome.

Sirius sat on the bench next to him. He enfolded Remus in his arms, tucking his face against his chest, gently stroking the brown curls. Remus clutched at Sirius’s robes, breathing him in.

‘What’s wrong?’ Sirius murmured.

‘Nothing,’ Remus said brightly, a curious break in his voice. He cleared his throat and his head came up from Sirius’s chest.

‘What time is it?’ he looked at his watch. Winced.

‘I didn’t realize it was this late. Sorry. Did I make you worry?’ he stroked a thumb over Sirius’s cheek, his smile sweet this time.

‘That’s my job, isn’t it? Worrying about my Moony.’

‘Shit job.’

‘Well,’ Sirius paused. ‘The benefits make it worthwhile.’

His lips met Remus’s upturned mouth, and for a moment it was just the two of them. Soft lips, hands brushing tenderly over cheeks and into hair, quiet sighs.

‘Tell me,’ Sirius said softly and tonelessly, when they broke apart.

‘It’s stupid,’ Remus breathed.

‘And?’

Remus chuckled humorlessly. ‘I went to the library and ran into Snape. He…’

Sirius shot up from the bench, his eyes switching from tenderness to flat fury in a nanosecond.

‘I’m not even going to bother with magic. I’m going to break his face. I’ll boil his teeth…’ he started to leave the room.

‘Sirius, I wasn’t done. Come back here.’ Remus’s voice was quietly authoritative.

‘That’s good,’ said Sirius, coming back into the room and plopping himself down again next to Remus. ‘Tell me exactly what he did so I know…’ 

Remus pinched Sirius’s lips together to shut him up. Sirius’s body stiffened, and then suddenly gave out.

Remus let go off his mouth. He looked down, staring at the hands clasped together in his lap.

‘He was just… you know, his usual shit.’ Remus said after a while. ‘He knows about me now. He said something like how _my kind_ were an abomination. An aberration, an insult to wizards everywhere…’

‘I’ll kill him.’ Sirius said, his voice low and soft like a promise.

‘No, Sirius. It wasn’t any of that. I came in here, just to you know…’

‘Brood,’ Sirius suggested.

‘Brood it is, I suppose,’ Remus sighed. ‘I was just thinking and then… I realized he’s right. No, listen to me. I…’ Remus took a deep breath. ‘It was the greatest thing in my life, coming to Hogwarts. I…owe Dumbledore a lot. You, James, Lily, Peter. You. I wouldn’t have had any of you if Dumbledore hadn’t let me come, if he hadn’t made all these special arrangements. But this is it, isn’t it? This is our last year. I’ve…I tried not to waste a second of it. But after this, it’s just over, isn’t it? It’s all over. We won’t be kids anymore. We’ll be adults. What will I do for money? No one is ever going to hire me for anything. No one in the entire wizarding world is going to care about how many O.W.L.s I got. Nothing changes who I am. I’ll still be a werewolf. An abomination, an aberration, a monster…’

Sirius pinched Remus’s lips together this time. ‘Stop it,’ he admonished. Remus shook his head despondently, still staring at his hands, the knuckles white from how tightly he clenched them together.

‘Moony, look at me,’ Sirius cupped a hand under Remus’s jaw and brought his face up so that it was level with his. ‘I need you to look me in the eyes, Remus Lupin. Look me in the eyes so that you know I’m not lying.’

Remus met his eyes, the green swimming with despair.

‘You are more than your…condition. When I look at you, I don’t see a werewolf. I see a brave, kind, clever _person_. A person who has already faced so much, and still continues to face it. Someone who doesn’t shirk away from his responsibilities. Someone who always, _always_ , thinks about others before himself. Dumbledore saw the potential in you, so will someone else. Someone will see how absolutely _brilliant_ you are. And anyone who doesn’t, well, you’re too good for them anyway.’

Remus shook his head once more, but Sirius could tell it was half-hearted.

‘I love you, Moony. Do you understand that?’

‘Yes,’ Remus whispered weakly, wrapping his fingers around Sirius’s wrist on his jaw.

‘Do you think I fall in love with everyone I meet?’

‘No.’

‘Do you think I have any standards?’

‘Of course you do, Sirius. You…’

‘Shh, not done yet. If I don’t love everyone I meet, and if I have standards, why do you think I fell in love with you?’

Remus didn’t say anything for a whole minute. He just stared into Sirius’s eyes. And they answered every question, assuaged every doubt.

‘You’re…stupid?’ Remus ventured, the corners of his mouth turning up.

‘Secondly,’ Sirius began ominously.

‘There’s more?’ Remus asked.

‘Secondly,’ Sirius repeated. ‘Do you think your friends will just forget you? Let you starve? The Potters gave me a home when I had nothing. Nothing, Moony. You’ll always have us. Me, and James, and Lily. I’m guessing even Peter will help, if his mother lets him.’

‘You’re right. Of course you’re right.’ Remus said. ‘I told you I was being stupid.’

‘That’s still my job, though isn’t it?’ Sirius repeated himself. ‘Taking care of you, making sure you’re happy, knocking some sense into that hard head of yours.’

Sirius brushed the hair from Remus’s face, smiling so tenderly that Remus’s heart stopped beating. Remus leaned into the touch, savoring the moment, the hurt dissipating.

‘Thanks,’ Remus said, rubbing his nose along the inside of Sirius’s wrist. ‘I feel better.’

‘All part of the service.’ Sirius responded.

‘Maybe you need a promotion?’ Remus said.

‘Maybe I do.’ Sirius agreed.

Remus moved in this time, capturing Sirius’s lips, and pouring all his love into the single meeting of lips.

He hummed happily, holding Sirius close.


	3. Chapter 3

‘We should go back,’ Remus murmured. ‘James and Peter will be worried.’

‘We will,’ Sirius said. ‘Later. I’m not finished making you feel better yet.’

The muscles south of Remus’s stomach tightened at these words. Remus looked into Sirius’s eyes, and the grey was dark, impenetrable. He cleared his throat again, blinking slowly at Sirius, his brain short-circuiting.

‘Come on,’ Sirius said, getting up and pulling on his hand.

Remus followed docilely, and found himself smiling stupidly at his hand in Sirius’s. What was this power that Sirius had over him, a part of his brain wondered idly. Sirius could turn his insides to mush with one look, and have him achingly hard with another. He wasn’t complaining, Remus thought. As long as he got Sirius, he definitely wasn’t complaining.

Sirius pulled Remus into the bedroom on the first-floor landing. He had a solitary objective- disengage Moony’s brain. It was a task he enjoyed immensely. A task he set himself as often as possible. He locked the door behind Remus, and shot him a glance to gauge things. Moony’s eyes were slightly wider than usual, and he was biting his lower lip. He looked…excited, Sirius decided.

‘Do you want…’ Sirius began.

‘Shut up and kiss me,’ Remus almost growled.

Sirius grinned evilly, and wrapped his arms around Remus. He kissed him, once, twice, three times. Each kiss changed the tone slightly. From soft, to hard, to burning. Sirius walked Remus back until his back was braced against the door.

Remus closed his eyes and held on for dear life. Sirius’s body pressed him into the unyielding wood at his back, hands touching everywhere, drawing moans from his lips for Sirius to drink in like honey.

Before he realized anything else, he was naked. Sirius trapped both his wrists behind his back with one hand and still somehow managed to torture him with the other. He whimpered, hips pumping against Sirius’s robes, thrashing when Sirius released his lips. Sirius’s mouth clamped around the side of his throat, and drove Remus wilder.

Sirius freed his hands and they skittered over Sirius’s chest, trying to divest him of his robes. Sirius’s hands pressed into his buttocks and pulled his thighs up, until they were wrapped around Sirius’s hips.

Remus felt momentarily unbalanced and opened his eyes. Sirius had picked him up as if he weighed nothing, even though he was taller. Remus felt an odd thrill at this show of strength and closed his eyes again, prepared to enjoy this new feeling.

He kept pulling at Sirius’s robes, their lips joined again, until Sirius lowered him on the shabby four-poster bereft of its hangings. Sirius quickly removed whatever clothes still separated them, and soon, his body was against Remus’s. Skin pressed against skin and Sirius achieved his objective. Remus’s brain disengaged completely. He was a slave to his body and what Sirius was doing to him.

Sirius made his way down Remus’s body, kissing and sucking as he went. His hands were everywhere, and Remus could not distinguish between individual touches anymore. He was awash on an ocean of sensation, a live wire dancing with electricity, a plucked string vibrating to its own music.

When Sirius’s hand closed around his erection, he cried out. Sirius’s hands soothed and ignited at the same time, lighting as many fires as they quenched. Remus’s eyes shot open again when his penis was enclosed in wet velvet. He peered around until his gaze locked on Sirius’s, whose mouth was encasing him.

Remus nearly fainted at the sight, blood pounding, ears ringing. Fingers twisted into claws in the sheets under him, as Sirius sucked greedily. Sirius’s hand moved in tandem with his mouth and each slow thrust of Remus’s hips.

Remus’s head fell back and his eyes closed again. He could still see Sirius’s mouth clamped around him, pink lips glistening, cheeks hollow and sucking, dark midnight hair everywhere, elegant fingers curled as if to draw the pleasure out.

He came on the image burned behind his eyelids, and Sirius moaned, mouth still around him, causing vibrations that did nothing to stop the flood.

‘Shh, Moony, it’s okay.’ Sirius’s hands were on his face now, soothing him. He realized that his lips were moving and with an effort, stopped the breathy murmurs of ‘Sirius…Sirius…Sirius.’

Sirius kissed his jaw, and the midnight hair fell like a curtain over them. Remus’s hand moved of its own accord and his fingers twisted themselves into the hair.

‘What do you do to me?’ he growled and brought Sirius’s mouth to his. He tasted himself on Sirius’s tongue and felt slightly insane. He reversed their position, so he was now on top. Pressing Sirius into the bed, leaving bruises in his quest to dominate each inch of that creamy flesh, he kept kissing Sirius until he was hard again, and Sirius was writhing under him.

He pressed two fingers into Sirius’s mouth and Sirius’s tongue slid like caramel between them. Remus could easily come again just by watching Sirius’s face but he rasped out a few deep breaths, controlling himself with difficulty.

Remus sucked on the inside of Sirius’s thigh, licking Sirius’s erection, and Sirius moaned against his fingers, teeth clenching together against the pads. Remus withdrew his fingers from Sirius’s mouth and Sirius said one word. ‘Hurry.’

First one finger, and then two, slowly, tortuously dove inside Sirius, stretching, preparing. Sirius’s eyes were open and on him now, sluggishly following each movement. His jaw was clenched, the muscles in his throat standing out as he held himself in check.

‘Almost done,’ Remus soothed. Feeling around in the robes on the floor with his other hand, he found Sirius’s wand and muttered a spell under his breath.

The fingers inside Sirius slid around easier and he crooked his index, drawing out a long moan. Sirius closed his eyes again. ‘Please, Moony,’ he begged.

Remus pulled his fingers slowly out, pulled Sirius’s hips above his own thighs, and bent his knees, pulling them apart. He positioned himself against Sirius, and in one smooth stroke was buried inside to the hilt. Sirius’s yell echoed in the empty house.

Remus rested his forehead against Sirius’s for a moment, both breathing in deeply, bodies still. Then he began to move. Sirius moved with him, their lips meeting occasionally. Sirius’s hands felt around on the mattress until they found Remus’s and their fingers interlaced, another joining.

They moved together as if in a dream, each bolstered by the other. There were only sensations and feelings on this elevated plane. Only love and acceptance. Only pleasure. Remus could have sworn even their pulses beat in glorious synchronicity.

‘Come,’ Sirius murmured, and Remus came. He felt Sirius’s muscles clench as he followed. Their pace slowed and then stopped. Sirius’s muscles contracted one final time, and Remus collapsed on top of Sirius. Their lips met again. Not hard enough to bruise, but with a sweetness that was a possession of its own.

‘I love you, Sirius Black,’ Remus murmured against the swollen lips.

‘You make me weak, Remus Lupin. You complete me. With you, I am found.’ Sirius whispered and nuzzled at his throat.


End file.
